Star Wars: Phantom's Wrath
by DARKPHANTOM13
Summary: The story of Phantom as he becomes a powerful Sith; all in the name of doing whatever he wants and having fun along the way. Oh, and helping the Empire, I guess. Grey/Light Sith. Sith. W/Jeasa romance later on. Contains cursing, violence, and possible sex. Will follow the plotline with some changes here and there.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

**Author's Note: This is my first story with Star Wars while not being a super fan so go easy on me. For any phrases and or cursing I will be sticking with the earth versions that have a chance of making some sense in the Star Wars universe.**

* * *

 _Boring._

That was the thought that appeared in Phantom Mistilteinn's mind. He had been sitting in the shuttle heading for Koribban for a while now with little to nothing to do. The guards that were escorting and sitting across from him were not very talkative since they were scared of setting him off. Though he could not really blamed him. He had met and been targeted by more than his fair share of Sith hopefuls during his time on Ziost. A lot of them were either short tempered, prideful idiots that had egos bigger than their brains, or blood crazed psychopaths in training that just want to destroy things for just the sake of it.

Though that didn't mean that Phantom thought himself as a completely good person. He knows that he is far from a saint, he just didn't see the point of killing people at the drop of a hat.

Anyway, with nothing to do he decided to think back on the weird situation he was in. He had finally made it to the rank of Sith Acolyte. While that was normally a good thing, what worried him was the fact that he became one years ahead of schedule. That sort of thing is unheard of. While he knew he was one strongest trainees, also one of the few that were still alive, this whole thing sounded suspicious to him. It only got more so when he heard his instructor talked to himself after he was told the news and the old man thought he was out of ear shot.

From the looks of it his new Overseer was pulling a lot of strings to get him here at record speed. That put Phantom on edge seeing how he doubted his new instructor did all of this from the kindness of his heart. It was likely that he had some sort of plan in mind for him. What exactly that plan was the first thing he plans to find out.

The new acolyte was shaken from his thoughts when the shuttle finally landed. He got up, stretched his body, made sure his training saber was in place as he waited for the doors to open. Once he got out the took a look his new environment.

 _'So this is Koribban, the birth place of the Sith and the manifestation of the Dark Side... It's a lot hotter and brighter than I thought it would be.'_

As he took in his surrounds he turned towards his guards and gave them a small nod before leaving them. They bowed in return before getting back on the shuttle. As he entered the hangar he met Overseer Tremel. Phantom quickly took in his new instructor's appearance, dark skinned with black hair, like him, with a couple of wrinkles on his face. Though he couldn't tell if that was due to age or the stress from his position.

Tremel appraised his newest acolyte. The most notable thing about the young man was that he was tall, really tall. He looked to be 6'3 or 6'4. While he had broad shoulders he was a lot slimmer compared to others of height his size, almost to the point of being thin. Thankfully he was a lot stronger than he looked, if the reports from Ziost was anything to go by. There where a few incidents the young man before him beat some of the other students who targeted him to the ground with nothing, but his bare hands.

Phantom Mistilteinn had a similar skin tone and hair color, but his hair was longer and straight. His bangs was just long enough to forehead, stopping just above his eyes, which was a light brown color. He also had a patch of trimmed hair on his chin. He looked to be in his early twenties with a neutral yet serious look on his face. What caught his attention was the look in the young man's eyes.

A look that said, _'If you make an enemy out of me, I will destroy you.'_

That was the kind of look the Overseer was hoping to see.

"Greetings Acolyte Phantom," greeted the Overseer. "I'm Overseer Tremel. For decades I've administrated that prove whether or not someone is worthy to join the Sith Order, or die."

"Good to know," Phantom said calmly. "I'm a survivor if nothing else."

"Good. I risked a lot to get you here and I expect you to obey. You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful Acolyte here."

"I like the sound of that." Phantom said with a small grin.

"The trails themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you will face. Their is an acolyte named Vemrin. He is your enemy and he will try to kill you."

"I've barely been here for more than three minutes and I already have someone out to get me?" Phantom questioned with curiosity in his voice rather than worry. "Care to explain how that happened."

From there Overseer Tremel explained who Vemrin is, why he put some much effort into bringing Phantom here, and his plans for him. What Phantom got out of the entire explanation was that Tremel was an bigot asshole that only hated Vemrin because he wasn't a pure blood. He was here to make sure that Vemrin didn't become the apprentice to Darth Baras.

Phantom let out a groan inside his head. Honesty, he didn't care about races or bloodlines. If he was going to hate someone, it is going to be because the person was annoying him, trying to kill him, or is just an asshole. He didn't have anything against this Vemrin guy, but the didn't mean he wouldn't do his best end up on top.

"I'll do my best to become Darth Baras apprentice." The young man stated.

"That is what I wanted to hear. That training sword you have brought with you is insufficient. You need a dominating weapon."

"I suppose you have an idea where I can something better?" Phantom was looking forward the chance to upgrade his weaponry. His weapon barely could do any real damage, more often than naught if felt like he was using a fancy club rather than a sword. It didn't help that his fighting style usually caused the damn things to break on him.

"Indeed I do. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there is an old armory there. A strong Sith warblade is waiting for you there. The tomb is crawling with looters and Klor slugs, you'll have fight your way through them to get to the armory. Once you obtain the blade get some practice with it before you report back to me in my office."

"Of course," Phantom said with an undertone of sarcasm. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "I won't be long Overseer."

"Just make sure you return to me with both the blade and your life. It wouldn't be the first time an acolyte meet their end at the tome."

 _'Don't jinx me before I even get started!'_ Phantom yelled in his head before saying, "I'll keep that in mind." With that said the young acolyte made his way to the tomb.

* * *

Five Minutes Later

 _'In hindsight I should have probably asked for directions.'_

Phantom has been looking around for the temple for a few minutes now without any luck. He decided to swallow his pride and asked for directions. He took a quick glance around and noticed with appeared to be an another acolyte passing by.

"Hey you," Phantom called out. Once he had the unnamed acolyte's attention he continued. "Do you know where the tomb of Ajunta Pall is?"

"...Yeah, I'm heading there now. You can just follow me if want." The young man said with some caution towards to the tall individual.

"Thanks, I just got to this planet so I still don't know where everything is." Phantom explained as the two walked side by side towards there location. He took a moment to look over his guide. He was human about his age with white skin, green eyes, and blonde hair that was combed back. Another thing about him was that he was somewhat average height, standing at 5'9-5'10.

"Same here. I'm going to the tomb to met some crazy hermit as a trial." The other acolyte explained.

"I have to go get a war blade."

"Lucky." The young man said under his breath.

A thought popped up inside of Phantom's head. "Tell you what, if we happened to find any extra war blades you can have one for yourself."

"Sure," Phantom shrugged. "Think of it as my way of saying thanks for guiding me."

"...I appreciate the gesture. My name is Irel, Irel Elwood."

"The name's Phantom Mistilteinn. Something tells me we're going to get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and Weapons

**Author's Note: I forgot to add, but I don't own anything but the OC's I use. Hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

KA-BOOM

The explosives within the Klor Slugs' nesting grounds went off as the two acolytes ran out of the room and dived for cover.

*cough, cough* "Couldn't you have waited until we were out of the room?!" Irel asked his acquaintance.

"Considering we had like twenty giant, pissed off slugs on our asses I thought to would be a good idea to set off the charges a little early," Phantom defended himself. "And look, we blew up the nest, killed a bunch of Klor Slugs, and made it out in one piece."

"Barely." The shorter acolyte grumbled under his breath. "Lets get these trials over with. According to the map on my datapad our objectives are nearby."

"Lets do yours first, then we'll do mine."

The blonde acolyte nodded as the two continue their journey. They finally made it to the room where the old Sith hermit resided. Irel went to meet slightly crazed man while stayed behind. He wasn't able to hear much of the conversation, but he was able to hear the old man say the Sith Code.

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._  
 _Through passion, I gain strength._  
 _Through strength, I gain power._  
 _Through power, I gain victory._  
 _Through victory, my chains are broken._  
 _The Force shall free me._

 _'Huh, so that's the Sith code. At least it is something I can get behind, especially the parts about power and freedom.'_ Phantom was shaken from his thoughts by Irel saying he was done here. The two searched the tome for the armory, just when they where outside of the room a group of Klor Slugs appeared out of the ground in front of them.

"You know, I'm really starting to get sick of these things." Irel said as he slashed at one slug and unleashed his force lightning on another. "How are you holding up Phantom?"

"Yippee ki yea motherfucker!" He heard his acquaintance yell. Irel turned around only for his jaw to hang open due to the scene in front of him. Phantom had somehow managed to get on top of one the larger Klor Slugs. The beast was doing everything in it's power to get the crazy acolyte off of it's back while he was hanging on by the training saber he had stabbed into the monster's back. In it's blind desire to get the annoyance off of its back, the beast didn't realized that it was charging straight at a wall until it was too late. Phantom, on the other hand, had enough sense to pull his saber out of the beast and jump off at the last minute.

"Well, that takes care of that," He said as the beast slump against the wall. He turned to his fellow acolyte and notices the look he was giving him. "What?"

"...Are you completely insane?" Irel asked. Phantom opened his mouth to respond, but a growl behind made him stop. Apparently the slug wasn't quite dead yet and was looking for a little payback.

"Hold that thought." Phantom said. Just as the beast lunged at him the dark skinned acolyte quickly turned around and landed a two-handed horizontal slash across the beasts face, both knocking it away and taking the beast's life. Unfortunately, the massive swing also caused his training saber to break in two.

Phantom stared at his broken training saber for a second before yelling, "Aw fuck, not again!" He was than interrupted by one of the smaller slugs that sneaked up on him, only to roar in his face. All that accomplish was pissing Phantom off even more. "Aww shuddap!" He landed an upper left hook on the side of the slug's face. What shocked Irel was the sound of bones break and the being knocked over ten feet away. The tall acolyte charged and jump at it, slamming the broken edged of his saber straight into the monster's head. He left the broken weapon in the beast's head as he turn back to his acquaintance.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"...You know what, never mind. Lets just that that warblade and get the heck out of here."

"Right behind you." Thankfully the armory was literally in the next room. After Phantom collected his new weapon and testing it on some ancient droids the two slowly made their way out of the tomb. After a while Irel decided to ask a question he has been wondering for a while now.

"So how did you punch that one slug so easily?"

"Oh, that is easy, I just used the Force to increase the strength of my punch. I do that sort of thing all the time. Actually used it when I broke my training saber."

"But how, Force body augmentation should have damaged your body? Not only are you completely fine from the look of you, but isn't that a high level Force technique, something a Darth or higher could pull off?"

"Don't know what to tell you Irel. It always came naturally to me, sort of like breathing. Though I wished the other Force stuff came easy, I'm still having trouble using Force pushes during fights. Let alone the other stuff."

"I understand where you are coming from. While I'm well versed when it comes to Force techniques, my blade work needs a lot of work."

Phantom paused for a second before an idea came to him. "How about we help each other? Your good with the Force while I'm pretty good at fighting with a blade. We can tutor each other."

Irel gave the idea some thought before agreeing to it. "That actually sounds like a good idea. Let's do it." The two acolytes exchanged contact information on their datapads before continuing their way out of the temple. Though once they were half way through the temple they ran into an... interesting looter.

"It appears that you have this misfortune to have run into me, Bandit Keith," The lotter proclaimed. "You two shall fall before my skills and while I'll acquire a new war blade for my collection." From his back he drew two war blades from his back and got into the stance.

There was a brief stretch of silence before it was loudly shattered by Phantom. "Oh come on! You waited till now to show up?! If you showed up earlier than we could have killed your ass and saved us a lot of trouble!"

The looter ignored the acolyte's complaints and was about to attack when someone's yell caught their attention. They turned to the side to see a small group of looters running for their lives from a large at Klor Slug. All of which was heading straight at Bandit Keith. He only got chance to let out a small squeak before he was runover by both his fellow looters and a massive beast. After the group and slug left the room, the looter was left on the floor unconscious and groaning in pain.

"Pfft-AHAHAHAHAA! By the Force, th-that has to be the funniest thing I've seen! Bwhahahahaha!" Phantom laughed as he held his sides.

"As amusing as that was, what shall we do with him?" Irel pointed towards the unconscious idiot.

"I say we take the war blades and leave him here. He's probably going to die here even without our help." He walking up to the prone figure and pried the war blades from his hands. "One for you," He hands one of the war blades to the shorter young man. "and two for me."

"Wait, why do you get two?"

"I plan to use two lightsabers when I become a Sith, so getting use to using two war blades will be good practice."

"Hmm, that makes sense I suppose. Besides I'm trying to decide on whether or not I should use a single lightsaber or a saberstaff."

With that out of the way the two acolytes continue their way out of the tomb, stopping every now and then to deal with a group of slugs or looters. Along the way they met the Sargent they met when they first entered the tomb. The soldier thanked the two helping them with their Klor Slug problem and rewarded them. They finally made it out of the tomb and were on their way to meet with their respected overseers when they stumbled upon a great evil.

The plateform elevators.

"Who designed these damned things?!" Phantom ranted as they waited for the elevator to reach the top and come back down. "Why couldn't they be like the regular elevators? Nobody was either already on it or waiting to coming down. What is the point of it constantly going up and down if no one is waiting to get on or off?!"

"I know that these things are annoying, but complaining about it won't change anything Phantom." Irel calmly rationalized. The only thing that was showing his irritation at the elevators on his neutral expression was his twitching eyebrow.

"That's another thing, why hasn't anyone dealt with these things? We both know that are high ranking officers and Sith that would throw a fit at the 'audacity' at waiting for these elevators. Why haven't we even heard of anyone trying to replace these evil things?"

"I'm...not sure." Irel replied as the two stepped onto the platform and wait for it make it's slow accent to their floor. He conceded that Phantom had a point.

"I'm telling you Irel, these things are evil in incarnate. Evil! I once even saw someone get on one of these platforms, only to go straight through it once it started to move."

"Okay, now you are shitting me."

"I'm telling the truth!" Phantom claim as the two reached their floor.

"Whatever you say," The shorter acolyte said. "Anyway, it looks like we part ways here. Want me up at the mess hall for breakfast tomorrow to discuss our training?"

"Sounds like a plan."

With the meeting place and time established the two new friends went their separate ways.

* * *

On the way to Overseer Tremel's office Phantom was called out by someone.

"Hey there, acolyte. Hold on a moment. Let me get a good look at you." The tall Acolyte turned to see who called him out and saw two acolytes wearing slightly better armor than him. One was tall, only an inch or two shorter than him, but had a lot more muscle then him. He was bald, but had a beard with a bar tattoo going from his head, over his right eye, to his chin.

The other one, the one who called out him, was shorter and smaller than his companion, but not my much. He had two scars, one vertical going over his right eye, the other was horizontal, just under his eyes and going over the bridge of his nose. Phantom could tell with one look that this guy was no pushover. He had reddish-brown cornrows and gave off the air of being the leader out of the two.

"Hmm. So your Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, huh?" The shorter of the two asked. The comment surprised Phantom, but it didn't show on his face. "He picked an intimidating one to be sure. Too bad the old man waited too long to make his move. I'm Vemrin, and unlike you I've fought and bleed for everything I have. I demand respect." Vemrin said with cocky tone, as if Phantom was nothing more than an insect.

That sort of thing that always got on Phantom's nerves, but he was use to that sort of thing from other Sith in training. He decided to take the high road for a chance. "There is plenty of room for the both of us, Vemrin."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. There is plenty of room for you behind me."

 _'So much for the high road.'_ Phantom thought to himself.

"This is ridiculous. Let's just kill him and hide the body." The large lackey finally spoke.

"You can try." Phantom replied with an edge to his voice.

"We're not on Ba-morra anymore, Dolgis." Vemrin reminded his grunt. "There are rules and traditions. Let's leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here."

 _'...Okay, these assholes are going down.'_ The taller acolyte thought as he glared at the two. "I suggest that you two treed carefully. Those who make an enemy out of me end up with a lot of broke bones, and that's if they are really, _really_ lucky."

"I'll keep that in mind weakling and you've been warned. Coming, Dolgis?" The cocky acolyte asked.

"In a minute," Vemrin nodded his head and left the two in the corridor. "Listen here you useless piece of shit. Acolytes aren't allowed to kill each other, but accidents happen. Not to mention that it isn't murder without witnesses." And with that said the henchman walked away.

Phantom was left gritting his teeth in anger. As much as he wanted to pummel the two he knew that he couldn't because of the rules. If he attacked now he would look like the bad guy. Not only that, but he could tell those two would give him a hard fight. For the moment he decided it would be a good idea to learn and gain experience first before confronting the two.

 _'Study and training first, destroy douche bags later.'_

After getting his anger under control he continue his way towards his overseer's office. When he enter he was talking to another acolyte, a young woman, that bared an resemblance to him. The old man saw the young man entered and called out to him.

"Good, you've returned and in one piece." Tremel said, happy at the acolyte's success. A confused frown appeared on his face when he was the two war blades on the young man's back. "Though I do have to ask why you came back with two warblades instead of the one like I asked?"

"Well, I did get one from the armory like you asked me to, but on the way back I ran into a looter who had one of these. After killing him I decided to take his as well since I plan on duel wield two lightsabers in the future. I thought that getting use to using two war blades would good practice for that." Phantom explained, make sure change a few details to make sound believable and not get Irel into any trouble.

"Hmm. That is good thinking acolyte. It shows that you can think and prepare for the future." Overseer Tremel said after giving it some thought. " Tell me, how do you like your new weapons?"

"They work great, way better than the training saber. Though it's going to be a pain to get the Klor Slug blood off of them." The tall acolyte answered.

"What are you doing, Father?" The female acolyte asked. "I just got my warblade, and I've been here for six months."

'Huh, so they are related.'

"I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will not breath a word of this to anyone. Do you understand?" The father told his daughter.

The young woman signed as she gave her father a slightly worried yet neutral look. "Very well father, but don't come crying to me when whatever your planning for your charge blows up in your face." After saying her piece Eskella calmly walked out of the room.

"That was my daughter, Eskella. One of the advance students and on her way of becoming a Sith. She's a bit sore that I'm keeping secrets from her. She might growl, but she is always loyal." The old Sith explained. "Now, I thought I heard Vemrin in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"

"He didn't attack me if that is what your asking." The tall acolyte answered. "Just the usual 'I'm superior, your inferior' speech. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I crush him."

"If he didn't attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat that you represent. Good, good. That means we have time to prepare you for the chance to face Vemrin and become Darth Baras' apprentice. You are done for the day Acolyte Phantom, your next trail will be in two weeks time. Take this break to train and study. There are many challenges ahead, each one more difficult than the last, it is best you prepare for them. You are dismiss."

Phantom bowed to his Overseer before leaving the room. He was looking forward to a shower and getting some well earned sleep. Though a thought made him stop his tracks, a question that he should have asked as soon as he got off the shuttle.

 _'Where is the Force is my room?'_


End file.
